


Salt Air

by msheecstazy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluffy, Friends to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, HashiMada, M/M, Past Love, Sweet/Hot, TobiIzu, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msheecstazy/pseuds/msheecstazy
Summary: Tobirama loves the sea. And after so many years of struggling with his studies, he finally has a break from his hectic life and Hashirama takes him to spend a weekend on the outskirts of one of his favorite beaches.However, his trip changes completely when Madara, his brother's boyfriend, appears with his ex best friend, Izuna Uchiha.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's a soft short fic, i liked to write it, hope you like reading it.

Tobirama watched the landscape running through the car window with a half smile. The sky was low in clouds, the sun at its best, shining brightly and increasing the temperature, while in the distance he could already see some birds flying in groups. They were getting close to their final destination.

While he enjoyed the rest of the journey, he couldn't help but remember how it all happened. After a really tiring year for him, starting his studies at the college he had chosen, he complained to his brother that he would like to have a beach house, so that he could go whenever he felt like it.

He loved the sea, since he was a little boy, and his brother knew that very well. At the time the albino talked about it, he didn't imagine that the eldest was really going to worry about it, but he should have suspected. Especially because they were talking about Hashirama Senju: the perfect brother, who liked to pamper him until he had done all his will.

Even so, he was surprised when a week later the brunette came to tell him to pack his bags and get ready for a wonderful weekend at the beach.

Obviously he was unable to contain his happiness and ended up embracing his brother, who soon began to pretend to cry with emotion for the display of affection. Tobirama did not like hugs, cuddles and kisses, but Hashirama adored them. Either way, the youngest was too happy to care that he had lost his tough guy pose a little. What really mattered was that he was on his way to a pleasant weekend, just the two brothers and the beach.

“It's really been a long time since I last saw that smile project on your face.”

Heard the oldest comment, taking his focus from the window so he could look at him.

“It's really been a long time since I last went to the beach.”

Hashirama's laughter echoed in the car as the blonde crossed his arms. He wasn't really upset by that comment, but he did have a reputation and that trip had already tarnished part of it. He had to at least keep a little, so that he could rebuild when they returned home.

“Right!” the brunette said, pointed with his head forward. “See, we're here.”

Without even pretending to be uncomfortable, Tobirama looked ahead, thus being able to observe a large two-story house. As the car continued to move, they came closer and closer to it, until Hashirama parked beside the entrance gate and turned off the engine.

“We’re staying here?!”

His questioning was obvious. There were only two people, there was no need for a house of that size. Not that he was complaining, in fact he liked having space to be quiet in his corner, while Hashirama was noisy somewhere else, but he was fully aware that the price of that property must be quite high.

Realizing that he hadn't had an answer, he stared at the driver's seat, only to find an empty space. He snorted slightly, as he opened the door and jutted out of the car, crossing his arms once more and facing his brother with a grimace. The older one was humming some stupid song as he pulled his backpacks out of the car.

“Hashirama.” He called seriously, being ignored once again by the other, who already locked the whole vehicle and walked towards the entrance door.

He counted to ten, taking a deep breath, as he closed his hand around the strap of his backpack, placing it over one shoulder. He had to remember that the only reason to really be close to seeing the sea again, to enjoy the waves and the smell of the sea, was Hashirama.

He shouldn't care that the house was too big, or that it probably had too many rooms. If his brother chose to acquire that specific property, Tobirama had no reason to interfere. Besides, having something of that size meant he could come more often, and that would be incredible.

Walking behind his brother, he observed the incredible view that was the garden. The sea was a few meters away walking, but it was close enough to smell it. Hashirama opened the door, and the decoration was presented. The house was all made of pure wood, with its furniture varying between the rustic and the modern. Pleasant to the eye and functional.

From what he could analyze, on the first floor was the kitchen, the living room and the dining room, as well as a suite and an individual bathroom. As he climbed the long stairs, he noticed that there were four rooms and a kind of office. He chose the room on the west side of the house, also with the best view of the water. He put his backpack over the bed, opening it and spreading out his things.

After putting his cell phone to charge he started to put his clothes on the dresser next to the bed. It had taken him enough for four to five days. Just the bare minimum, after all, he intended to stay in shorts and in the sea as much of the time as possible. Although he knew his brother well, they would not eat at home, which explained why he had punched three good shirts in the backpack.

Leaving the same void on the mattress, he went to the balcony, admiring the view. The blue sky met the ocean of the same shade, forming almost one thing. He smelled the salty smell, the sound of the seagulls. He admired the sun coming in through each crack, and remembered the sensation of burnt skin at the end of the day. What a miss he had missed!

He had na intense past years, studying since he was fourteen, when he changed schools, going to a special one, where he had studied three times as much as a common one. Tobirama wanted to do aerospace engineering, which explained the level of commitment. Now, in his twenties, he had finally managed, after a second attempt, to pass the test.

He was happy and relieved, and he would enjoy every second of that trip. He would make good use of his brother's new madness. Hashirama owned a technology company, which tested and manufactured several different things. He was extremely smart, and he practically created it himself, even though he had to go out of his way to get the business going. Tobirama had a lot of love for his brother, and half of his arduous study was to give back some of what he had offered him.

Taking a deep breath and moving away from the memories, he turned when Hashirama appeared at his door, and the silly smile on his brother's face made his appearance at the same intensity.

“Thank you, Hashirama...”

“You're welcome. You deserved it, you went to college in one of the first places, damn it! I want you to have fun, your life was just a study for how long? Five years?”

“Six, but that's okay. It’s finished.”

"Actually, it just started," he let out his famous loud, exaggerated laugh.

Tobirama was ready to reply when the sound of tires passing over the pebbles that covered the patio in front of the house filled the place. A horn blared loudly, and the albino stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow, his red eyes cutting through all the mild weather that had been in the air a few seconds ago.

The door on the floor below opened and the voice of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama's boyfriend, reverberated through every room, and Tobirama's expression became furious.

“I thought it would be just the two of us.”

The albino's voice was the same thickness as his gauze when Hashirama offered one of his irritating fake smiles.

“Oops. I didn't tell you, did I?”

“ No. You didn't.” He countered, the words coming out from behind his teeth, such indignation.

Madara's footsteps were approaching, and another pair of feet could be heard hitting the wooden clubs. Before even adding one to another, the Uchiha appeared at the doorframe, happily addressing his lover, ignoring Tobirama's scowl.

Then another Uchiha shyly appeared around the door. He was smaller than Madara, but his hair was the same shade, and the same size. His face was thin, almost aristocratic, the blush on his cheeks making him almost a living painting. His upturned nose and sharp eyes left him with no doubts as to who that boy was.

“ This is my brother, you used to study together, remember?” Madara asked.

Tobirama looked at the boy seriously, his ruby-colored irises looking at his sullen ones. He held a smile of scorn when he held his gaze instead of running away. Then, he turned to the older Uchiha and replied:

“Yes. I remember very well.”


	2. Two

After the fateful reunion, Tobirama was forced to make room for a few more minutes, until at last everyone went to their rooms. Once alone, his mind stagnated in Izuna, and in all the memories he had shared with him.

They had been raised on the same street, in addition to studying at the same school. They were inseparable, until one day they were no longer, and the two followed different paths. He did not even like to remember the feelings he had experienced when he got up one day and went to call Izuna to play and he was no longer there.

Tobirama had just turned fourteen, and just as the other had moved on, so did the albino. And so the years went by. Perhaps he should have imagined that they would meet again at some point, since they were twenty years old and the school massacre was over. Part of being caught off guard was his fault, since he had not sought any information about him from Hashirama. He had just spent his life pretending that Izuna never existed.

And as karma is a bitch, there he was, sleeping in the next room, in the middle of his perfect weekend. And damn it, he was even more handsome than he remembered. While sleeping at each other's house, Tobirama had found himself admiring the Uchiha's face. Watching his features, attracted by the smoothness of his complexion. He was so curious that he touched his cheeks while he slept.

Izuna woke up instantly, looking at him with confused and curious eyes. They were silent for a while, as if they were afraid to move, until the albino turned and tried to sleep. The next day they woke up as if it were a normal day, acting as if nothing had happened. Thereafter Tobirama became highly aware of the Uchiha, making it impossible to act as before.

They pushed it with the belly until the end of the school year, when on the last day of school Izuna kissed him. He stole his first kiss on the wall behind the court, near some trees whose orange flowers Tobirama would never forget. They shared that simple moment for a while, kissing slowly, discovering how to use the tongue and what feelings this act would bring. They returned home flushed with embarrassment, and it was for this very reason that Tobirama had traveled with his brother for a week and when he returned, Madara's house was empty.

Hashirama explained that the older Uchiha was undergoing intense changes in his life, and that Izuna had been transferred to a boarding school. Since then, contact has been lost, since the blonde started his studies at the prep school and from what Hashirama told him, Izuna called at times when he was busy, and he, proud as he was, did not return when he was free. This lasted until the calls stopped altogether and the years passed like the flow of a spring.

It was strange to know that he was in the next room after so many years. He had thought all his life that Izuna's presence was not needed, that his friendship and his first love interest were just moments left in the wind. However, there he was, stirred to the last hair on account of the other.

Getting up, he took a quick shower, then turned off the fan in the room and went down towards the kitchen. Izuna appeared behind him a few seconds later, while Hashirama said that everyone would be leaving in a few minutes. So he went back to his room, putting on his sneakers and changing his shirt.

A little later, Tobirama locked the door to the house, putting the keys in his pocket and following his brother and the Uchihas. The three were talking animatedly, with Izuna answering Hashirama's huge questionnaire, who apparently wanted to know everything the boy had done in the past years.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Tobirama heard every word that came out of Izuna's mouth, noting how his laughter had not changed, despite the timbre of his voice being more mature. His eyes never left the sea and the sand, wanting to be able to dive and feel the cold water embrace him, however his attention was all on the youngest. He was all agitated about where he was going to study, and it happened to be in the same city that Tobirama's second option of college was.

Ignoring the possibility of having run into him in life otherwise, the albino continued on his journey, immersed in an internal conflict until the moment they reached the market. As the electronic door passed, chaos ensued. Hashirama wanted one thing, Madara another, and they fought over who cooked the worst.

Izuna smiled in the far corner, just watching the mess, until his dark gaze met his and Tobirama gave a slight start. Ignoring the Uchiha, he took the cart from Hashirama's hand and barked saying that he would fix everything. Which he did, since a few minutes later the cart had exactly what they would need for four days in that big house.

He put everything on the checkout counter and went to the other side, starting to put things in the bags. Izuna joined you at that time, and the Uchiha's proximity made him angry, just not knowing the reason for sure.

Hashirama called and the four returned to the main track. In the meantime the night had already replaced the day. They had just crossed one of the pedestrian crossings when his brother called him.

“Tobirama! Take this. Izuna,” went to the youngest, handing him some of the bags as well “get these from here. We will go downtown and enjoy dinner out. Order a pizza and have fun, okay?”

The two muttered an "aham" and before he could blink, Tobirama had been left alone with Izuna. Taking a deep breath, he found himself nervous and irritated again. He wanted to send him to graze and get away from him, but he couldn't. So he just walked in silence.

He took a quick look at the Uchiha when they were about to arrive at the gate, and saw him concentrating admiring the water and the landscape around the house. His eyes shone, and his cheeks flushed from the effort of walking. Unlocking the door and opening it completely, he waited until the brunette had passed to push the wood with his foot. When it hit and closed, the albino went to the kitchen.

Izuna was quiet unpacking each of the bags he had brought and storing the objects in their proper places. Tobirama followed him, opening one by one until he noticed that the Uchiha was sitting in front of him, playing with his fingers.

The albino felt an absurd need to explain himself, as if he owed something to the other, however, Izuna spoke first, bewildering him.

“Congratulations on your approval. I remember you talking about building aircraft like it was yesterday.”

Izuna smiled shyly, still playing with the tips of her nails. Tobirama felt that conflict of feelings flood his chest again and when he realized he was pouring out what he had held for so many years.

“You left and didn't warn me.”

The Uchiha stared at him, the regret in his eyes only intensified his resentment.

“I tried! You were traveling, every time I called your brother was busy. Madara needed to go to the new company and during the week, calls were forbidden during the week! I called you every Saturday for months! Who did not return was you!”

“I was annoyed.”

“And I dont?! Every weekend I hoped to talk to you and every weekend I failed.”

Tobirama stared at his old friend, remembering every moment he exchanged with him, from the laughter at the time of playing video games, to the fights of falling into the punch. He had missed Izuna, which is why he was so angry.

“You were my best friend, idiot.” Izuna said when the silence increased.

Tobirama could not help the small smile that wanted to be born on his lips. Offering it to the brunette, he was happy to see his appear too.

“Whatever. I'm going to take a dip.”

Leaving, he went up the stairs to his room. Changing clothes, he put on his shorts and slippers, returning to the floor below in less than five minutes. Izuna was at the door putting the wallet in his pocket.

Tobirama left and Izuna came after him. Suddenly stopping, he felt him crash into his shoulders before questioning:

“Where do you think you're going?”

“To the beach. With you.”

The albino narrowed his eyes.

“Irritating.”

“Asshole.”

The two headed towards the sea and it took almost nothing to cross the balcony of the house that Hashirama had bought to the sand. When he felt its covering the plastic of his slippers, he removed it, carrying it in his hand to the nearest point that was not being wet by the waves.

Leaving his belongings in a small pile of sand, he ignored Izuna's presence and headed for the water. His body broke the water in half, entering the calm sea, crossing the waves. Emerging, he looked for air and allowed himself to adapt to the water balance.

The taste of the salt on his lips was incredible. The sea was warm, and the tide slowly penetrated his nostrils. He was where he wanted to be. Being carried by the water, belonging to his favorite place in the whole world.

Dropping his weight, he floated as best he could, paying attention not to get too far. Closing his eyes and letting the sensations he enjoyed so much take over his mind, he didn't even see the time go by.

As if feeling movement in the sand, he opened his eyes and saw Izuna getting up. This one went to a street vendor. He watched him exchange a few words with you and take something out of his pocket, and then receive the food he had paid for.

He went back to where he was sitting, and started to eat. Tobirama felt the hunger appear in his stomach too, so he decided it was time to get out of the water, after all, he would have the whole day tomorrow to swim.

The pressure of the current on his toes made him smile one last time before he started to approach Izuna. He had bought some skewers and was eating quietly, although his eyes did not stray from the presence of the albino who was only getting closer.

When Tobirama sat down, Izuna handed him the remaining food, and started to get up, taking off his blouse and shorts, leaving only his underwear.

“You should’ve put on a swim trunks.”

"I didn't plan to get in the water," he countered.

“Then why did you come?”

“To irritate you, of course!”

Tobirama rolled his eyes and immediately felt the red blouse that Izuna wore hit against his face, followed by a low laugh. He didn't even have time to curse him, since he ran out into the water. He dived at once, staying in the sea just long enough for the albino to finish eating.

When joining the two sticks to be able to throw in the trash, Tobirama watched Izuna approach. Water ran down his thin body, down his muscles, catching the older man's attention. It was then that he remembered that he was only wearing underwear. The cotton had stuck together, marking the entire length of the flabby sex. He didn't know why he had looked at that specific area, but he forced himself to look across the beach, just so Izuna wouldn't see him blush.

He sat next to him, supporting his weight on both arms, starting to talk about the high school days, when the two became obsessed with the constellations. When he felt under control again, Tobirama looked at Izuna's face again and was surprised to notice that he was talking as he used to. Speaking for real, to the point of making jokes. And he was having fun.

Izuna seemed to have noticed the same, as the two let out identical sighs before allowing the silence between them to settle again. It was Tobirama's turn to break the same.

“What do you want to eat?” He asked, tipping his head to the side.

“I think some of the potatoes we bought at the market.”

“Did you put the soda to freeze?”

“Yes.”

“Good thing, if it was hot after all this time I would kill you.”

Izuna laughed, and the sound reverberated throughout his body, bathing him in memories that he did not want to have. The silence threatened to start again and Tobirama stood up, turning to face the brunette and extending his hand, offering it. Izuna held his promptly and the albino pulled him, helping him to his feet.

The Uchiha was too close, and Tobirama felt the urge to walk away again. However, Izuna made his muscles freeze in place. He held on to his arm, his long thin fingers squeezing it directly into his skin, while his eyes looked at him with that conviction and impertinence that had always made Tobirama fear him.

The albino ran his eyes all over Izuna's face, finally landing on his lips. Izuna knew where he was looking, and he also knew what he was thinking. So it shouldn't have been a surprise when he released the truth into the air.

“Are you thinking about when we kissed?”

Tobirama swallowed, biting the corner of his mouth, shaking his head slightly, in mute confirmation, unable to move away. Did he want to say anything, maybe even apologize?

However Izuna who moved first, undoing the touch on his skin and putting on his clothes again. As before, he started chattering on various subjects, now launching a specific game that Madara had promised to give him when he passed the entrance exam.

They came home that way. Walking over the sands, until they reach the stones of the house's terrain. Izuna spoke, and the albino answered him superficially, feeling the confusions and memories flooding him again.

He thought everything was fine at the time they talked about the breakup, but now it was clear that there were still things to be discussed about the kiss. Or rather, things to be buried. Because Tobirama definitely didn’t want to touch it, it wasn’t necessary. He just wanted his friend back, and he had him. Why then did his mind insist on going back to that last moment?!

Izuna had always been different on that point. He was obstinate and unafraid of anything, while the albino enjoyed the comfort and distance from everything and everyone. Apparently, the six years that have passed have not changed any of these characteristics.

The entrance door came into view, and the light on the balcony was all that kept them from getting lost in the night. Stopping in front of the door, he stuck the key in it, but did not turn it. He was looking at Izuna seriously. He felt the creases on his forehead and imagined the aggressiveness that should shine in his irises, however he couldn't help it.

He kept thinking about the kiss. He kept thinking about the past.

The Uchiha looked back at him, but for him it was more like a painful wait than the irritation it was for the albino. He saw the youngest man open his mouth twice, but nothing came out of it.

When he felt his gaze set on his pink lips for who knows how many times in that night, Tobirama understood. He wanted to do it again. That’s why his mind was irritated. He had won his best friend back, but that thing between them also wanted his return.

Noticing that he had nothing to lose - it was not as if Izuna had become part of his daily life again -, he reached for Izuna's waist, bringing him closer to him. The youngest sighed, allowing himself to be squeezed by those long fingers.

Tobirama could feel the sensual energy that had reached the Uchiha, his eyes shone with expectation, his mouth was slightly ajar in a mixture of surprise and desire. He wanted it too. And so it would be.

With his decision made, the albino jumped forward, touching his face, bringing him to himself. He couldn't even believe he would do that ... Izuna's body was a new sensation, warm and soft under his fingers, glued to his torso. The Uchiha's breathing was choppy and Tobirama could see the blush on his cheeks so closely. He was too beautiful to contain himself.

He squeezed it again, leaning in and sipping its scent so closely. He could already taste their lips when the sound of their brothers' voices pierced the bubble they shared.

Suddenly walking away, he turned the key and went in the door before his brother could notice him. He heard Izuna greet them and nothing more. Going straight to his room, he closed the door, then went into the bathroom and removed his clothes completely, wanting to get rid of all that sand.

When the warm water started to clean up the traces of the night, he realized what he was about to do. Closing his eyes and leaving his face under the flow of water, he tried to convince himself that what he felt for Izuna was just friendship. He repeated this thought several times until his heart slowly beat again.

He lay down on his bed knowing it was a big lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and here's the smut

Tobirama woke up to the song of the seagulls outside the balcony. The light curtains also contributed to a pleasant awakening, which was followed by a good stretch.

Sitting down, he reached for his cell phone to check the time. It was almost eight in the morning, but the sun was already warm and ideal for a swim. However, he would need to wait for the rest of the household members, or his brother would be offended and speak in his ear for the rest of the day.

So, he did his morning hygiene, walking down the stairs and finding Izuna standing in the center of the kitchen. He was making some sandwiches, and just smelling his stomach growled loud enough for him to hear. The mocking laugh came in an instant, and the albino just rolled his eyes, stealing one of the ready-made portions, biting the bread and enjoying the taste of butter.

Opening the refrigerator, he picked up one of the juice bottles, then reached for a glass. He had just taken the second bite of the sandwich when he heard a light tap on the upstairs walls.

He looked at Izuna with confusion stamped on one of his eyebrows, and before they could talk about it, the sound increased, becoming a rhythmic knocking of wood. A moment later the perception passed through the two young men. Izuna held his laughter, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Five rooms in the house and they choose exactly what is on top of the kitchen.” He commented irritably, biting more of the bread and leaving with the glass in hand, sitting on one of the sofas.

Turning on the television, he was distracted by some cartoon until Izuna sat next to him.

“Did you sleep well?”

Izuna's voice made him realize how close he was, and when he turned to the side and found his sleepy face, he was flooding again for the urge to kiss him. His lies could not be sustained, it was incredible. Snorting, he replied, allowing him to make small talk between the two.

They talked about what was happening on the TV set, they talked about the animals that used to appear on the beach, and also about the colleges that would come to join sometime in the coming weeks.

When they fell into that silence that already seemed to be commonplace, Tobirama looked at him. Izuna looked back at him, curious and restrained, as if making it clear that any movement should start from the albino.

His hair was not fully combed, his eyes were shining with sleep, and light circles under his eyes could be seen. His mouth and cheek always shared the same shade of pink, and the structure of his entire face made him lose his breath.

It was Tobirama's turn to notice that he was thinking about the two, probably remembering the end of the night. He could see the spark in his dark irises, and the anxiety in the way he bit the corner of his mouth from the inside, in addition to the restless fingers.

“You make me confused.” Said the blonde, more accidentally than anything else.

Izuna looked up and looked at him with amusement.

“You’re the one who make everything difficult instead of simply doing what you want.”

“It is not that simple.”

“Actually it is.”

Izuna continued to aim, and Tobirama was drowned by his own feelings. The youngest was not wrong, he always castrated himself when it was time to make his own decisions in the short term. If he was honest with himself he would have finished what he started yesterday, and said everything he has kept for so long.

“Well, as you do everything you want, does that mean you didn't want to kiss me yesterday?!”

He feigned a thoughtful expression, tapping his index finger against his temple before standing up and shrugging.

“Since it is so, what a pity...”

The brunette walked back to the kitchen and Tobirama was unable to stop him. Not when he raised the subject at the same time that he... rejected it?! His chest was twisted into something strange. A desire to make him go back, to force him to admit that he was only provoking him, to make him bite his own tongue.

And once again Tobirama fell into Izuna's trap and manipulation, as he had gotten up and started up the stairs. At some point he had gone back to his room, and that was where the albino was headed.

Opening the door without warning, he heard the low scream that left the brunette's throat, and before he could ask anything, he slammed the door back, walking over to him and taking him in his arms.

His lips pressed together before the door latch made any noise. Pushing him against the nearest wall, he noticed that he was shirtless, as his fingers tightened on bare skin. His tongue invaded Izuna's mouth, claiming his prey, tasting it and sinking in lust.

Izuna returned the kiss fervently, his thin hands nervous enough not to park in one place. He pulled on his light hair, scratched his shoulders, his biceps. The softness of the Uchiha's mouth was incredible. Their synchronized tongues did a spectacular job, and before he knew it, his erection was already pressing against both bodies.

Moving away, he admired the satisfied smile that Izuna offered him. His eyes took a long time to open fully, ecstasy being mirrored intensely, in a perfect reflection of his own.

“Finally!” Izuna laughed, launching himself on tiptoe and giving him a friendly peck. “What you have of beauty you have of slowlyness, geez.”

“I just regreted it.”

“Liar!”

Another laugh and now Tobirama was unable to not smile back.

The sounds of movement coming from the corridor reached their ears and the albino forced himself to separate the bodies whose adrenaline was still running high. Leaving as quickly as he could, he found his brother leaving the room and it was not long before the four members of the house were ready and tidy in the living room.

The way to the beach was pleasant and peaceful. Once there, they put the umbrella in place and left their belongings in a safe corner. Madara returned to the house at some point, as Hashirama had forgotten to take the volley ball.

The four played five games, with Tobirama and Izuna winning narrowly. Then they went into the water, where they were chatting away for a while until everyone left. Madara was on the sand under the shade, fiddling with his cell phone while Hashirama was lying on his back taking a sunbath.

Izuna was close by, in the water too, and Tobirama was swimming slowly, training the strokes that had been asleep for so long. He stayed like that, going through the Uchiha without speaking, or interacting. They just looked at each other, as if they were afraid to bring up the subject.

Tobirama decided to leave his worries for later. He knew that he would be alone with Izuna at some point, and with that he could both talk about what happened and repeat it. And God knew how the blonde wanted the second option. Once decided to postpone, he left his mind enjoying only the sensations of being there.

He did it so hard that he didn't even see the hour go by. Suddenly he was being pulled into real life when he heard his brother shout his name.

They were all on the sand, with everything arranged, ready to go. Tobirama crossed the meters that divided them only to find it was mid-afternoon and they needed to go to lunch.

And so they did. Going to a nearby restaurant, they enjoyed delicious homemade food and returned home. Hashirama and Madara went to their own room, and Izuna went to the living room, turning on the TV and staying there. Tobirama, on the other hand, chose to go to the hammock that was on the balcony of the room.

When he opened his eyes he found the pitch and the icy wind of the beach nights. He had slept the rest of the day and hadn't even noticed. The beach had that power. Smiling, he stood up, noting that the room was empty, but the kitchen was not. Izuna and Madara were talking animatedly when the albino passed in search of a glass of water.

“Where's Hashirama?”

"Up there," Madara replied. “His ending his bath and we’re going out to eat again today, do you want to go?”

Tobirama looked at the slightest glance, enjoying the way he blushed.

“I'm still tired.” Pretended a yawn. “Izuna, are you going?”

The albino knew that he would understand that question. And when he replied, he had to suppress the smile that wanted to be born on his lips.

“Neither.”

“Do you want me to bring something?” Madara asked casually as he ate a handful of green grapes.

“We are going to order that pizza.” Izuna replied.

“That's right... I really want to eat pizza today.”

Izuna dropped the package in hand and before Madara could say anything, Hashirama crossed the door, pouring out information that was not captured by the albino's brain. He was staring at the younger Uchiha, admiring his flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

"We must be late," Hashirama said, holding his brother's shoulders. “Madara's friends came to town too so let's have dinner together. Are you sure you don't wanna go?”

“Since when do I go to dinners with you?””

With one of his exaggerated laughs, Hashirama left the kitchen, followed by Madara and Izuna. Once, he drank the water he had come for and headed for the bathroom of his room. He was almost finishing his bath when the youngest one shouted at him from the other side of the door asking what flavor of pizza he wanted. He gave him the options he liked, and finished washing his hair.

When he left the room, Izuna was no longer there, and neither was his brother and Madara.

A quick glance at his cell phone and he saw it was nine in the evening. He replied to the messages he had ignored throughout the day and started down the stairs. Izuna was nowhere to be seen, so he imagined that he too was bathing.

As if it were synchronized, when I stepped into the room, the doorbell rang. It was the food. Receiving the packages and paying for the service, he took the tray and bottle to the coffee table in front of the sofa. He went to the kitchen, looking for napkins and glasses, placing them on the glass when Izuna appeared in his field of vision.

He was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. The damp hair made it even more casual. The skin on his shoulder showed red shadows from the sun on his fair skin, and his cheeks shared the same blush.

Izuna sat next to him and started to help himself to the pizza. Tobirama turned on the television, putting on an action movie that played on the spot. Then he helped himself to a slice, eating and drinking in that strange silence.

He was anxious. There was that energy in the air. The one that indicated obscene desires. He felt in his bones that more than just kissing would happen, and he couldn't wait for it. He had brought the necessary items and kept them on the floor beside one of the feet of the sofa, and that made him a goddamn teenager again.

When he looked at the empty glass he turned to Izuna and found him sitting on his crossed legs playing with his nails, as he always did when he was nervous. His eyes remained bright, stubborn, curious. He could be shaking inside, but he wouldn't back down, he was brave like that.

“Zuna...” he called him by his nickname and the other was startled. “Can I kiss you again?”

The youngest just nodded, and Tobirama had already found himself straddling his knees, breaking on top of the other, sticking his lips together.

Izuna sighed inside the kiss, and the albino pulled him around the waist, forcing him to sit on his pelvis as he returned to support his back and hips on the back of the sofa. His penis was already rigid even before sealing his lips and when he felt Izuna's, his heart was quieted in the same instant. He wanted it too. That was enough. Tobirama would have it.

Walking with his tongue, he explored his soft mouth, sipping it completely, while his hands actively worked on caressing the rest of his body, helping him to remove his shirt.

They cut the kiss so that the cloth would pass over Izuna's face, and both took the opportunity to catch their breath. Tobirama admired the light torso, decorated by two swollen nipples that made him want to speed things up. But, because everything was new for both of them, he was content to return to his lips.

Running his hand over the hot skin, he venerated it with his fingers, while his bold mouth went down to his neck, taking care not to mark it too strongly. Izuna tugged at his hair, digging his nails into the back of her neck, rolling it lightly over his cock.

The sounds that left the Uchiha's throat were almost sacrilegious, stirring his mind, leaving him on the verge of losing control. His teeth brushed against the pale skin, licking and sucking everything he found, until his hands parked on the soft ass, squeezing it and bringing the smaller body further against him, letting him know exactly how much he was enjoying it.

Izuna's hand became more aggressive, now pulling its strings without squeamishness. Tobirama decided to take the next step, pushing him back against the other half of the sofa, standing on top and moving his hips in a blatant simulation of what he would do in a few minutes.

The youngest pulled him by the hair, forcing him to take his mouth off his jugular and forced him to face him. Izuna breathed loudly, the rib cage rising and falling at an accelerated pace.

“Come on, idiot!”

Tobirama gave a deep laugh.

“Why the hurry?”

Izuna narrowed his eyes and brought his hand up to the albino's hard cock, squeezing it tightly, pulling out a painful groan.

“They'll be back soon and I really want you, so stop messing around!”

The Uchiha pushed the bigger one to the side, riding on top of one thigh, pulling the fabric shorts down, exposing the focus of his desire. He took it in his hands again, now skin on skin and they both grunted.

“You want it too, right? Stay with me? “He asked, eyes wild.

Tobirama tore off his own shirt, snarling when he saw Izuna get up from the sofa in order to take off his pants. He was naked in a second, without any shame, and that changed things. He would no longer be restrained.

Finishing taking off his own clothes, he met the youngest halfway, hugging him before he even finished a breath, restarting the daring kisses. Tobirama squeezed him, scratching the skin, holding him tightly by the breeches, around his waist.

Izuna drunk him in sensations, squeezing his hair, shaving his nails behind his back... Until at some point the albino found himself lying on the sofa, with him on top of him, his legs around his thighs, his dick brushing his own.

This was getting good. Tobirama felt like he was going to explode, his heart beating too fast for his own good. Izuna moved without shyness, rubbing the sexes tightly. It had been a long time since the last time, and the albino had never felt half as he was now.

The Uchiha awakened many things within him: comfort, brotherhood, lust... And with the latter, Tobirama finally gave himself up. He held it in his hands, covering almost the entire length with his long fingers. He rubbed the tip, spreading the liquid that insisted on sliding. Izuna sighed on his lips, unable to concentrate enough to continue kissing him.

And there was the cue that the eldest found to take things to the path that he most desired. Leaving masturbation aside, he took Izuna by the waist, lifting him as if nothing weighed, bringing him forward, forcing him to park his thighs around his face, his hands seeking support on the back of the sofa over his head. He would have smiled if he hadn't put his mouth where he wanted it most.

The boy's stiffness touched his lips, which opened in the blink of an eye, receiving him completely. The wet tongue facilitates all access, forcing the phallus to slide through the thick saliva.

He licked it slowly, his tongue neatly caressing every inch of turgid sex. Izuna held his voice, the weak moans trying in vain to escape his throat. He sucked him on the sides, rubbing his moist lips over the skin, teasing him. Then, he held him by the buttocks, forcing his body upward until his tongue was where it would soon penetrate.

The Uchiha started when he felt the wet touch, but as soon as the surprise came, it dissipated. Tobirama had started to work again, his mouth kissing and preparing him, feeling his taste, lost in the sensations. He could feel the strength in the tense leg muscles around his face, and he was amused by this fact.

Slipping two fingers around all that skin and saliva, he stuck them all at once against the now damp center, at the same time that his tongue was delighted with the pair of testicles, these so taut with pleasure that sucking them was almost a divine act.

And so it was, for a few minutes, just penetrating him slowly, sucking... licking... his mouth cracked against the hot flesh, his fingers being crushed by the soft interior... Izuna let his voice slip without shame now, moaning words obscene, begging for sex, testing self-control.

“Please, Tobirama... Enough... is enough...”

The albino stopped his mouth movements, parting his lips and lifting his eyes just enough to observe the desperate features of the youngest's beautiful face.

Delighting himself with his bright eyes, sweaty skin and red cheeks, the blonde held him by the butt, handling him as if nothing weighed for the second time that night. He took it off his face and into his pelvis. Izuna rested his arms on his knees, while his feet found support on the body of the sofa.

Tobirama held his cock, spreading his own pre-cum around the tip, lubricating it better. He then dug his nails into Izuna's breeches, forcing him down, fitting the hot center over the stiffness, showing the Uchiha how big it was. And how good it would be.

Pleasure hissed through the air, the moans in unison being the perfect proof. Shaking from head to toe, Tobirama allowed himself to lose himself in the delicious pleasure that was entering Izuna's body. He had his eyes closed and his head was pulled back, his expression of delight so deep that he had to imitate him, or it would be too much visual stimulation.

Moving carefully, he went all the way in, feeling his erection hit deep inside, finding a sturdy embrace.

They had to share an ethereal space that lasted only a few minutes. There, in the silence, with their bodies connected as they were, Tobirama understood that his feelings for Izuna never ceased to exist, he had only buried them deep. And now there was no turning back. And he didn't even want there to be. Not when his mind finally found answers to his youthful laments.

Izuna began to rearrange himself, adjusting his own weight on his thighs, starting a series of breathtaking movements, riding him with such lust that Tobirama felt the threshold approaching.

Wrapped in that sweet mist that was sex with the youngest, he allowed the whole past to be swept away, carried by the air by the sea. Izuna had increased her movements, his moans now so loud that they reverberated through the living room walls. Tobirama did not know exactly when his own reached the same tone, but now they both moaned, moving in an incredible frenzy, lost in the act.

The albino was no longer able to keep quiet. His hips swayed with fury, in tune with Izuna's, both bodies beating hard, sweat running, causing ridiculously erotic sounds.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the Uchiha's face: half-closed eyes, closed mouth, sweaty and messy hair... red and swollen lip... He wanted to kiss them again, so he held him by the waist, forcing Izuna to lie against the couch. When he did, Tobirama helped him straighten his legs, putting them up.

Holding the two ankles in place, the albino kissed the bottom of his foot, biting it as he started to fuck him violently. His cock penetrating him without mercy, subduing him as he pleased.

Izuna just received him, so wrapped up in pleasure that Tobirama couldn't bear to watch him. Continuing to venerate his legs with his hand, he kissed and nibbled on everything he could achieve, until the friction was so deliciously absurd that he needed to come.

Opening Izuna's legs, he held them across the back of his knees, keeping him intact in place, while he plunged even harder, the whips almost hurting his testicles, but not enough to make him stop.

He clutched his arms, nails clawing so deep it made him even more violent, pleasure being a sharp blade in his lower abdomen.

And it was then, on hearing his name come out sly, in a voice choked with lust, that Tobirama collapsed. Speeding up with everything he had, he got lost in that heated, sliding center.

He got lost in Izuna, only to find everything he was looking for.

He was well aware that he had screamed, but his basic senses like hearing and sight seemed to have taken a vacation, and all he could see was that he was enjoying... And pumping... And his enjoyment did not stop, gushing so raw that everything that what I wanted was more some kind of pain.

Sliding out of Izuna's body, he took his sex in his hands, continuing to masturbate, his fist so tight that the pleasure didn't seem to go away. He just remained there, falling apart, soiling the youngest's entire body.

Then everything stopped: his movements, his lack of vision, his body. Taking a long, deep breath, he managed to open his eyes and the scene he encountered was enough to make the fire in his veins spread again.

Izuna was a mess, his hair up, wet with sweat. The red body where he had squeezed so much, his lower abdomen and abdomen filthy with their enjoyment. And the smile... The groggy smile for fun made him want to flood him with more.

Pulling his legs apart, he bent down until he reached his lips, kissing him slowly. His tongue explored it with provocative slowness as his fingers played with the groove on his skin, rubbing around the semi-stiffened glans, prompting a fresh start.

Izuna was sensitive, so he would be affectionate. He kissed his neck, biting slowly, tracing a trail with his tongue to her nipples, worshiping them as he should.

His body was hot again in the face of that incredible reality where Izuna was under his lips. Descending at the same pace, he found the cock hard again. His tongue stretched out, tasting it.

He doused the tip with as much saliva as he could, spreading what had dripped with his fingertips. And then he sank, taking him to the end, right in the throat. Izuna rejoiced, his body trembling under his lips, calling his name again as pleasure filled him from the inside out. Consuming everything the youngest offered him, he delighted in that special moment.

When Tobirama felt the famous wave of happiness pass through his bloodstream, he closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the current.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it!


	4. Four

He deposited Izuna's sleeping body on the bed that belonged to him, covering it with the thin sheet, then checking the window opening - closed it a little so he wouldn't get cold. He had dressed him in the best way she could, once the sleeping beauty showed up. Then he went back downstairs, staring at the pot of unused lubricant and feeling like an idiot. But a happy idiot.

He took the object back to his suitcase, passing quickly through the kitchen to get some water. Again in the living room, he stole a piece of pizza that was left, turning on the television and staying there.

His brain was tired, but his body still didn't want to sleep. The film he was watching was a pastel comedy, the kind of fun for those who don't want to think, that is, their film. He reached for the last piece of food when the front door made a noise, and his brother and Madara passed by.

He didn't know why he was so busy, but out of the corner of his eye he caught them talking quietly, as if arguing something, along with about three calls to Uchiha's cell phone.

Detaching their attention, he chatted with Hashirama for a while, hearing about dinner and how it had been fun and that when they returned to that beach house he would pay more attention to his brother, etc., etc. Tobirama did not even pay attention, drenched in sleep now, since dawn had begun.

The film ended, passing its sequence afterwards. The blonde couldn't even distinguish the caption from the rest of the screen, since sleep consumed him completely. He adjusting his neck on the back of the sofa, blushing when he remembered Izuna's fingers there, squeezing the foam and seeking balance. Smiling at the memory, he didn't even notice when he fell asleep.

He woke up at a glance when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and someone's warm breath on his face.

“Tobirama!”

Sitting up, he looked at Izuna's face, his face still showing signs of drowsiness, but his eyes contained pure obstinacy.

“What is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes, noticing that the sun was rising in the distance.

“Come with me.”

Izuna pulled him by the hands, bringing him to the direction of the balcony that faced the side of the beach. Descending the steps that were there, he was inundated by the scent of the sea and the weak heat that emanated from all angles.

They went on in silence for a few minutes, the grains of sand tickling their newly sleeping skin. When they arrived at the intersection, Tobirama let the water look at the tip of his feet, and when Izuna approached, imitating him, he faced the youngest, trying to understand the reason for that call.

Tobirama felt as if the current was on his back, pulling him back, enveloping him in a suffocating squeeze. He was going to lose Izuna again, that was it. He hadn't even opened his mouth yet, but the feeling around him was unfortunate. What made his heart ache, since he had just met with the Uchiha.

Part of it was his fault, since he'd spent years adrift, being a coward, pretending it didn't make any difference to him. And the reality was the opposite. Taking a deep breath, he sucked in the sea air until his lungs burned.

“Madara needs to go back to the city this morning, and I have to go with him.” Izuna sighed, wrapping his fingers in Tobirama's. “I didn't want you to wake up and I wasn't here anymore.”

The albino gave an almost sarcastic laugh.

“Thank you for the kindness.”

“Tobirama! Don't come with that attitude now, not when I'm trying hard not to repeat the same mistakes.”

Turning his face to Izuna, he observed the sky behind the beautiful face. The landscape was incredible: the blue sky was as clear as the sea. Seagulls and trees swaying at the same rate as the wind kissed their cheeks.

And at the end of it all, there was Izuna. Hair in the open, the strands fluttering as if they were a force of nature. The black eyes so determined and violent in contrast to his face whose beauty was unmatched. And Izuna was being mature enough to leave everything on clean plates. In fact, Tobirama did not need to activate his defense mechanism. Not there. Not with him.

“My bad.”

Tobirama sat on the sand. The waves finished breaking at his feet, these buried in the damp sand. Izuna imitated him again, and the two shared the remaining minutes until the sun came out completely and the morning really started.

"You could stay and go later with me and Hashirama," the blonde said at last.

“I asked, but Madara said he needed me to go to finish college preparations. It will start sooner than anticipated.”

Izuna sighed again, and Tobirama decided he had no reason to lose Izuna again, not when the solution was so simple. He just needed to move, too. After all, a relationship is made up of two people.

“Zuna... I've been thinking... What if I moved to your campus?

The Uchiha's eyes widened, staring at the albino as if seeing a haunt. The shy smile at hope appeared on his lips and he didn't even try to hide it.

“Would you do it?!”

“Of course, idiot.”

Izuna opened an incredible smile, and Tobirama wished to see him smile that way because of you more often. Remembering his past, saliva became muddy. He needed to get rid of it, and he was inclined to take that trip, that reunion as a fresh start.

He took Izuna's hand, approaching him, leaning shoulder to shoulder. His heart was beating slowly, as if he knew it was where he belonged.

“Hashirama will understand when I say it is to be close to you. I will come home less because I am farther away, but everything will be fine.”

For some reason Izuna's lack of response bothered him. So, he turned his face to the youngest, in order to observe his expression. He was distressed, as if there were questions stuck to the back of his throat. And there was also fear in his irises. He was looking at the horizon, and Tobirama could make out doubts by eclipsing the sparkle in his eyes.

Rising up, he pulled Izuna with him, starting to run towards the sea. It took no more than three heartbeats. When he realized he was in the freezing water.

Thermal shock being a delicious endorphin load. He swam upwards, seeking air and looking for Izuna's presence. He was laughing again, as he struggled to pull the clip from his ponytail.

Tobirama sank again, feeling the sea around his body, trying to understand what else he could say to calm Izuna's heart. He was doing the only thing that could be better for both of them: being together at the same college. That way they could be close all the time almost.

Searching for air again, he returned to the surface at the same time as Izuna emerged. His hair tossed back and his damp complexion made him even more attractive. He pulled him around the waist, bringing him in for a salty kiss, as they swayed by the waves of the sea.

His tongue found his in an instant, the two recognizing each other immediately, losing themselves in the intimacy of that act. When they were finally finished, Tobirama opened his eyes, staring at those orbs as black as a rare pearl. It was there that he understood what was missing.

Izuna was afraid that he would close again. Just as he feared he would leave without warning. And Izuna had given him the greatest proof of his consideration. Now it was Tobirama's turn.

He pulled him even closer, and with one hand, brought his up to the pink face from the sultry, caressing his cheeks slowly.

“I want to be with you, Zuna. I have no intention of letting you live without me again. Everything will be okay.”

Izuna smiled at him again. That beautiful smile, just for his delight. They kissed again, now shorter and more excited. Then they separate, talking again, laughing and playing in the water.

Tobirama dived in order to pull Izuna by the leg, in a meticulous boat. And when he did, when he felt the water embracing him, he chose to leave everything behind, so that everything would go away with the current.

He was unable to give the broth to Izuna, as he was already waiting for it, swimming away from him. Emerging, he watched him looking at the sand, and it was then that he noticed that Hashirama was there shouting for the two of them.

He headed towards the shore, feeling the weight of the water on his thighs as he tried to get out of the sea. Izuna was beside him, taking the excess liquid out of his hair. Tobirama smiled at him, holding out his hand, offering it to the Uchiha.

Her fingers intertwined with affection, the way two lovers should. Exchanging a look overflowing with intimacy, they walked to the beach house, towards the new future.

And when Tobirama thought about that trip a few years later, all he would remember was the poignant scent of the sea air, and finally discovering what it was like to be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Quit short, quit fluffy.   
> Thanks for reading. Hope you've liked it! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like! Thanks for reading!


End file.
